destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Marksmanship
<--Specialist Class Marksmanship deals with long-range battle. It is generally an offensive and utility oriented skill-tree. Only specialists may learn from Marksmanship. A specialist may only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement of Marksmanship. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the specialist reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the specialist meets its requirement criteria. -- -- -- Marksmanship Requires: Level 1 Pitching (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Marksmanship Attacks made with, penalties, bonuses, and requirement checks for throwing weapon attacks are classified as archery weapon attacks. Attack abilities that would typically require a .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon may also be made using throwing weapons, when used at melee range. Also adds an additional +1 to all Athletics rolls made for throwing. Renames Arrow to Pitch if the skill is used for a throwing weapon rather than an archery weapon. -- -- Arrow (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) Rank 1+ Minor Action - Marksmanship No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability Adds a Arrow buff of +3 Initiative to the specialist for the next turn of combat. Adds a Arrow buff of +5 Initiative to the specialist for the next turn of combat, if using a limited supply of ammunition. This effect lasts for one turn or until the specialist changes weapons or ammunition, whichever occurs first; this effect stacks. -- -- [Critical Shot] (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional Critical Roll to the attack. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 damage for the attack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Archery (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires at least 2 equipped weapons in the Left/Right Hand or Other Equip) Passive Effect - Marksmanship Adds an additional 1d8/2 damage to attacks made as a Minor Action, when dual-wielding or using an Other Equip with an archery weapon. -- -- Exploit (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Arrow) Minor Action - Marksmanship 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Adds an additional level of Advantage to attacks made this turn by the specialist against enemies when their is already a level of Advantage against them. This effect doesn't stack. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship N/A - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. {Deals 50% damage (add a /2 for rolls)} but adds a Disabled buff to the target that {reduces the number of Minor Actions they can use in their next turn of combat by -1.} This effect lasts for 1 turn, this effect can be stacked. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Shot (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) (Requires Exploit) Major Action - Marksmanship 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional level of advantage to this attack against the target, if the enemy attacked a friendly target other than the specialist in their last turn. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) (Requires Shot, Shot) Major Action - Marksmanship 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 damage for the attack. Adds an additional Critical Roll to the attack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Shot (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) (Requires Shot) Major Action - Marksmanship 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds a Debilitated buff to the target that {prevents movement, Sprint, Charge, Into Cover actions and any other actions or effects that would move the target by non-magical means.} This effect lasts for 2 turns; this effect can't be stacked. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) Major + Minor Action - Marksmanship 12 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Receive Overwhelming Advantage against the attacked target. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes